End of a Friendship
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Robin is not happy to see Ted when he shows up at her apartment and tells him off.


**I don't own HIMYM and never will. No copyright infringement intended.**

_Author's_ _Notes_: Nearly twenty-four hours later and I still can't believe it. This is just one of many fix-it fics I plan to write. Also, I have an alternate Barney/Robin version of this one. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

When Robin saw Ted, she smiled at first and let him up. And then he pissed her off. "What's up, and why do you have the blue French horn?" She had a bad feeling about where this was going and cringed in anticipation about the next words out of his mouth.

"I wanted to give it to you because you deserve it. I'm in love with you, Robin, and I want to be with you. Penny thinks it's a good idea!" Wait, what was he doing? Why had Ted thought this was a good idea when he sat down to talk to the kids earlier?

Robin had hoped the conversation wouldn't take this turn and she sighed. "Ted, what are you doing?"

"Winning you back." He smiled nervously at her and hoped he hadn't just fucked up this conversation.

But it was too late – he definitely had, and now there was no going back. "Oh God, Ted. Really? What made you think this was at all a good idea?" One of the dogs barked, and Robin wished she was one of them right now.

"This was a bad idea?" Ted guessed.

"This is worse than bad. How can we get over this? We were together for like a year over twenty years ago. We've both been married – and you had kids – since then. And I know Tracy's death really fucked you up, but I didn't realize it was this bad. I will always love you, but I'm not in love with you anymore. We're over and done with." She wanted to be anywhere but here right now, but damn it, this was her apartment.

"You're completely sure you're not in love with me?" He just had to check.

"Yes, I'm sure! Fuck. I love those kids with all my heart, and I will maintain contact with them, but I think we need to cut all ties with each other. We should have done it a long time ago, but now's the time. We can never work, Ted. I'm Barney's ex-wife for fuck's sake! How do you think he would feel if he knew what you were doing here tonight? How do you think Marshall and Lily are going to react? I can't believe we're actually having this conversation." And she was not going to cry, no matter how much she wanted to. Robin needed to get this through Ted's head and make sure he completely understood.

"You don't want to see me at all anymore?" He was in shock about the way this was gone. Ted had definitely expected it to go better, and now he felt stupid. And he had just ruined a twenty year friendship on top of everything.

"No. I'll see the kids when they're over at Marshall and Lily's, and will take their calls, but that's it. I'm sorry it had to come to this." And Robin was not going to feel guilty. This was the right decision, and she was sure Marshall and Lily (and Barney) would back her up on it. Ted, too, if was thinking rationally.

"Oh fuck, I'm sorry. Can you please forgive me?" Fuck, he couldn't believe how this had gone down. What made him think this was a good idea at all?

She shook her head. "Maybe someday but not now. You're in my apartment asking me to give you another chance! I don't even understand how this happened. Have you been to a therapist about Tracy's death? I think you need to talk to someone about it." And that was a serious question too. Robin didn't think Ted had ever really moved on from his wife's death and it showed.

"No," he admitted, looking up at her in shame. Marshall and Lily had told him he needed to seek help after Tracy's illness and death, but Ted hadn't listened to them. And that was a mistake. "But I've moved on, and I'm okay, Robin. Really."

"Clearly you're not. Please get out of my apartment, Ted. I can't look at you right now. And take that stupid fucking horn with you, please. I don't want to see it again. And how did you manage to steal it? Isn't this like the third time? You think they would have done something about that." She sighed.

Ted did too. "I'm sorry again, Robin. I know you don't believe it, but I truly mean it." And then he turned around and walked out of her life forever.

Robin ended up dialing Lily's number as soon as she was sure Ted was gone. "You wouldn't believe what just happened."

"What?" Lily was not looking forward to whatever her friend was about to say.

"Ted stopped by and wanted to ask me out." She wasn't going to hide it.

Silence for a few seconds. "Really?" Lily knew they all should have intervened sooner after Tracy's death, but none of them wanted to believe Ted was actually falling apart at the seams.

Robin nodded and then realized her friend couldn't see it. "I kicked him out so don't be surprised if you get a call tonight. And I cut him out of my life completely."

Lily hated that she had to do so, but she understood why. "Seems like you made the right call. I'm guessing we'll be over there tonight. Fortunately, the girls will be fine on their own." This is not what they planned to do tonight.

Robin wavered on asking how Barney was doing, but refrained from doing so. She had lost the right to ask about her ex-husband a long time ago. "Thank you, Lil."

"You're welcome." The two friends chatted for a few minutes before being cut off because Ted had called Marshall.

A twenty year friendship had just ended over something that could have been avoided. And the group may have fallen apart, but they had tried their best to pick themselves back up. But now it was most likely going to be splintered again, all because of a stupid spur of the moment decision on Ted's part. Nothing truly was the same again.


End file.
